Animal watering systems are popular for a wide variety of uses. Animal watering systems are convenient because they provide storage for relatively large amounts of water and disperse the water to the animals as the water level in the drinking receptacle decreases. In this manner, animal watering systems continuously supply water to animals without the need for constant refilling. Such systems are applicable to a wide variety of animals, such as poultry and domestic animals.
Concerns are often raised regarding animal watering systems. One such concern is portability. The typical animal watering system is bulky and difficult to carry. In addition, the watering systems are developed to continuously supply water and as such are not readily adaptable to be transported without first emptying the water from the watering system. Another concern is the ability to transport the water with the watering system. Some users of the animal watering systems prefer to transport water along with the animal watering system. Typical animal watering systems must be emptied prior to transporting. Thus, in order to transport water for use with these systems, the user must carry the water in separate containers. Improvements are desirable.